yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 104
"Be Revived! The Duelist Soul That Transcends Life!!" is the hundredth and fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on May 19, 2013. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo & Dextra vs. Alit & Nistro Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 6: Yuma "Number 39: Utopia" attack Alit's Set monster, which is "Battlin' Boxer Backhand Gardna" (100/1300). Its effect activates, changing the attack target to "Number 54: Lion Heart" and detaching the Overlay Units from "Utopia" as it is an Xyz Monster. "Utopia" and "Lion Heart" battle, and the effect of "Lion Heart" activates, inflicting damage to both players, but Dextra activates her face-down "Butterspy Protection" which halves the battle damage (Yuma 1600 → 400, Nistro 1600 → 0). Nistro activates the other effect of "Lion Heart," which allows his Life Points to become 100 if they become 0 by detaching an Overlay Unit (Nistro 0 → 100). Dextra activates the other effect of "Butterspy Protection", which switches an Attack Position monster to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. She chooses "Lion Heart". Yuma Sets a card. Turn 7: Alit Alit Normal Summons "Battlin' Boxer Rabbit Puncher" (800/1000). He overlays "Backhand Gardna" and "Rabbit Puncher" to Xyz Summon "Battlin' Boxer Cheat Commissioner" (0/1300) in Attack Position. "Cheat Commissioner" attacks "Utopia", with the effect of "Cheat Commissioner" switching all monsters to Attack Position, thus flipping Dextra's Set "Swallowtail Butterspy" (1800/1200). The effect also allows him to change the attacker to another monster instead. He chooses "Lion Heart" but Dextra activates her face-down "Imposing Phantom Butterfly" which changes the attack target to a "Phantom Butterfly" monster she controls. She chooses "Swallowtail Butterspy" as the new attack target and the effect of "Lion Heart" inflicts the damage to both players (Dextra 4000 → 2200, Nistro 100 → 0). Nistro activates the other effect of "Lion Heart," which allows his Life Points to become 100 if they become 0 by detaching an Overlay Unit (Nistro 0 → 100). Alit Sets a card. Turn 8: Dextra Dextra draws and Normal Summons "Morpho Butterspy" (1200/1600). As she Normal Summoned a monster, she activates the effect of "Blue Mountain Butterspy" in her hand to Special Summon it in Attack Position (0/1700). She overlays her three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Night Papilloperative" (2600/?) in Attack Position. Dextra activates "Overlay Capture" to take the last Overlay Unit of "Lion Heart" and attach it to "Night Papilloperative". Alit activates his face-down"Xyz Battle Chain" since both players control an Xyz Monster and a Spell/Trap that targets an Xyz Monster was activated, negating "Overlay Capture" and forcing "Night Papilloperative" to attack "Lion Heart" during this turn's Battle Phase. Dextra activates the effect of "Night Papilloperative", detaching an Overlay Unit to increases its ATK by 400 for each Overlay Unit on the field, meaning 5 ("Night Papilloperative": 2600 → 4600). "Night Papilloperative" attacks "Lion Heart", with the effect of the latter inflicting the damage to both players (Dextra 2200 → 0, Nistro 100 → 0). Nistro activates the other effect of "Lion Heart," which allows his Life Points to become 100 if they become 0 by detaching an Overlay Unit (Nistro 0 → 100). Alit activates his face-down "Numbers Overlay Boost" which allows him to take two cards from his hand and attach them as Overlay Units to a "Number" monster with no Overlay Units. He chooses "Lion Heart" and uses "Battlin' Boxer Counterpunch" and "Counter's High" as the new Overlay Units. Turn 9: Nistro Nistro draws "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" and equips "Lion Heart" with "Stoic Challenge", which detaches its Overlay Units and increases its ATK by 600 for every Overlay Unit detached ("Lion Heart" 100 → 1300). He equips "Lion Heart" with "Heroic Growth" which doubles its ATK since Nistro's Life Points are lower than Yuma's ("Lion Heart" 1300 → 2600). Nistro attacks and destroys "Utopia" with "Lion Heart". "Stoic Challenge" doubles any damage Yuma takes (Yuma 400 → 200). Nistro Sets a card. Turn 10: Yuma Yuma draws and activates "Xyz Shift", sending "Night Butterfly Assassin" to the Graveyard and Special Summoning an Xyz Monster with the same Rank as the sent monster. Yuma Special Summons "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" (2000/2000), with the effect of "Xyz Shift" attaching itself as an Overlay Unit. Yuma activates the effect of "Excalibur," detaching all its Overlay Units to double its ATK (2000 → 4000). "Excalibur" attacks "Lion Heart," but Nistro activates his face-down "Battler's Cry" to double the ATK of "Lion Heart," since its ATK is lower than the attacking monster ("Lion Heart" 2600 → 5200). Yuma activates his face-down "Soul Strike", which allows him to pay half his Life Points and add the same ATK to a monster he controls when he has less than 2000 Life Points (Yuma 200 → 100, "Excalibur" 4000 → 4100) and since Nistro's Life Points are not lower than Yuma's, "Heroic Growth" halves the ATK of "Lion Heart" ("Lion Heart" 5200 → 2600). Alit activates the effect of "Cheat Commissioner", detaching all its Overlay Units to see the hand of an opponent and activate a Spell Card if there is one in the hand. He chooses Nistro and "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force". Yuma then activates his face-down "Overlay Marker", since two Xyz Monsters are battling, and an Xyz Monster detached an Overlay Unit and has none left after its effect resolves, it negates the effect of "Cheat Commissioner" and inflicts damage to the owner of the monster equal to the total of the battling Xyz Monsters, which is 6700 (Alit 4000 → 0). The Duel ends at this point. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.